This invention relates generally to playground recreational apparatus, and more particularly concerns playground apparatus including conventional swing structure in combination with a target object to provide improved play activity.
Playground swings, that is seats suspended by rope or chains from a support structure for swinging to and fro for pleasure of participants are a conventional and very popular playground apparatus. Multiple swings on a common frame work have long been known. However, such multiple swings generally provide adjacent swings disposed linearly with their travel generally in parallel paths. Such activity is eventually monotonous to the participants as its involves no significant challenge in coordination other than sufficient coordination to maintain the reciprocatory movement of the swing itself.
The present invention adds a dimension and an additional play activity to the swinging activity by providing a target object at the inner end of the swing arc. The target object provides the participant on the swing with an objective requiring coordination and therefore, providing satisfaction when the objective is met. Swing equipment as presently known provides no interaction between a participant and target object. Furthermore, in certain embodiments of the present invention using a plurality of swings and a target object, the apparatus becomes basically a group activity providing the possibility of a competitive game with a plurality of participants on swings attempting to achieve the target objective.